


Gee Day

by shadowhive



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Gerard had to admit this had been a strange birthday.
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Gee Day

**Author's Note:**

> Short birthday fic since it’s Gerard’s birthday and I wanted to do something for it. Hopefully now my creativity is back a bit to finish other things.

Gerard had to admit this had been a strange birthday. Due to the lockdown they couldn’t go out for a birthday meal or have visitors bringing gifts. He did get a bunch of birthday emails, filled with well wishes and apologies. He had video calls from both Frank and Ray, which were both sweet. He wished he could have had them round, but they’d see each other again soon.

He was thankful he wasn’t alone.

They’d made the most of the day, him and his two lovers. They’d slept in, spending the morning snuggled under blankets and wrapped up with each other. Eventually though they’d moved, well, Mikey did, to get them coffee and then make them birthday pancakes.

After eating in bed they moved to the sofa, curling up and spending the day watching movies on Netflix until Bert left them to go and make them dinner. Bert was a fantastic cook and Gerard was secretly grateful that he was here to make them home cooked meals. The Ways weren’t exactly the best cooks, mostly relying on take out of things that could just be put in the oven or microwave. 

After they’d eaten Bert’s fantastic meal it was time for the cake. Again it was homemade, with Bert making it and Mikey on decoration duty. In vivid purple icing there were the words ‘happy Gee day’. It was sweet, even if the icing was a little sloppy, but it tasted amazing. They made Gerard feel so loved.

After another movie they went back to bed, only this time it wasn’t to sleep. Which was where they were now. Three of them were naked and Gerard had his legs spread wide. “You’re so pretty.” Mikey whispered, planting soft kisses along the curve of his brother’s belly, his eyes on Gerard as he spoke. “Our pretty birthday boy.”

“Mmm.” Bert agreed, though it was muffled by Gerard’s cock between his lips. He was bobbing up and down along it as his fingers stroked along Gerard’s soft thighs. They made him feel so good about himself, so loved. He ran his fingers through Bert’s hair, still not used to it being so short. Bert somehow made it look good, though he had to admit he preferred his old look.

Gerard’s thoughts were interrupted by Bert sliding off his length with a soft pop. He let out a soft whine as Bert shifted to start peppering his right thigh with kisses but his dick wasn’t unattended for long. Mikey had shifted back down, a hand on his base as his lips parted to take him between them. In one easy movement, from years of practice and an utter lack of a gag reflex, his brother took him down. Gerard let out a needy, wordless groan, unable to form words. He wanted to, wanted to tell him how good he was, how he loved the way his mouth felt around him, but the words died in his throat. 

His eyes lidded as his head tipped back against the pillow, enjoying the feel over them both. “Our beautiful boy.” Bert purred the words as he kissed Gerard’s thigh one last time before heading up further. Like Mikey, he kissed over Gerard’s belly only he didn’t stop there. Bert’s lips pressed over his chest, stopping only to twirl his tongue around his nearest nipple, making him gasp and squirm on the sheets. 

Bert flashed him a smirk when he pulled back from his nipple, licking a path along his skin, across his shoulder and neck, before finally kissing him. Gerard melted into it right away, parting his lips for Bert’s eager tongue. Gerard couldn’t help it, his hips bucked up against Mikey’s face, the sensations of them both becoming too much. His moans of pleasure were swallowed by Bert’s mouth as Mikey twisted his tongue, his head moving faster, more desperate.

“Come on babe, cum for us.” Bert purred out the words when their lips parted, his fingers running over Gerard’s heated skin. The words were like a trigger and Gerard rocked up one last time, spilling in his brother’s mouth. “That’s it.” Bert whispered, planting a gentle kiss on his neck before they both pulled away from him. Gerard watched in a daze as his lovers lazily kissed, sharing his load between their eager mouths. He always thought it was so hot, seeing them together, doing anything like that. Maybe later, when he was more focussed, they could do more.

“Happy birthday brother.” Mikey smiled when they finally stopped kissing, leaning in to plant a gentle kiss to Gerard’s cheek. Him and Bert both laid down either side of him, draping their arms over him and holding him close. He always felt so loved like this, with his two loves either side of him, in the pleasant afterglow of an orgasm. He gave them both a gentle kiss and settled in their embrace, a broad smile on his face.

This might have been the strangest birthday he’d had, but it was probably one of the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always awesome and welcome


End file.
